Why Her?
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Rouge has been raped by a purple/silver hedgehog. she cant tell anyone cause she might think that Sonic and the other's might spread the word. Plus she's scared to leave the house. Will Rouge tell everyone what happened to her? and What unexpected result will she get in 2 weeks time? Knuxouge, slight Sonamy, Taiream, Silvaze, ShadowxOC
1. Raped

Why her?

**A new story has been in my mind for a few days ok…this is the plot, Rouge gets raped by an unknown figure and she is so scared to go outside and some people get concerned about it. Enjoy**

It was a quite evening in Station Square, the moon is out, stars shinning bright, people walking around and going home from work but not this girl. This girl was a white bat with black wings and aquamarine eyes…her name was Rouge The Bat. She's now 18 years old, she is wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, black mini skirt, purple Nike boots and has her purse on her around her shoulder. Rouge was just walking home from Amy's since she was with her for the day and they have been close friends…like a sisterly relationship kind of way. Plus Rouge has taken a week off from work which is GUN.

She doesn't mind walking home in the dark, but sometimes it freaks her out. But when she past an alley way she heard something and she has a good sense of hearing, she went down the alley way to see what was that noise "Hello?" she said "Anyone here?"

But no one answered. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away but she was grabbed back. She tried to struggle but the grip tightened "no need to struggle babe, im not gonna hurt ya" said a low voice, he also came into the light. He was a purple hedgehog with silver high-lights in his quills, his eyes were a golden yellow, and he had a black leather jacket and jeans. Rouge started to shiver in fear, what did this guy want?

"What do you want?" shivered Rouge "Take everything from my purse,"

The figure just laughed "It's not money what I want…I want something else,"

Rouge couldn't answer back; she started to shiver more in fear as the shadowed figure kissed the side of her neck hard "LET ME GO!"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU BITCH!" he yelled "YOU ARE GONNA LET ME GET WHAT I WANT!"

Rouge felt a tear escape from her eye; she then felt his hands remove her skirt and her black panties. She couldn't believe that she's letting him do this to her. Then all of a sudden she screamed in pain, something was inside her…NOW she knew what this guy wanted…he was raping her.

**1 hour later**

Rouge was left on the floor for half an hour just shivering in fear, pain and the coldness that is brushing against her skin. That sick idiot raped her and took her virginity from her! She couldn't find the strength to phone the police up or her friends. Rouge slowly got up and put her skirt back on and her panties on, she left the alley way, she doesn't know if she orgasmed or he cummed or not since all she felt was pain in her lower abdomen. She decided to fly home instead of running.

She finally made it home; she fished for her keys in her purse and put the keys into the lock of her front door. She closed the door behind her and fled to her bedroom upstairs. She collapsed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

/

The following morning, everyone didn't know what happened to Rouge. Sonic was just doing his normal thing what he does in the morning…run, Amy was chasing him "SONIC, COME BACK HERE!"

Sonic grinned at this "Aww is widdle Amy too slow?" as he spoke in a baby talk way, Amy puffed up her cheeks with air and they were turning red with abit of anger

"Very funny Sonic," she said but soon her eyes glittered like stars "But you're only doing that because you love me,"

He sweat dropped from that. Sure, he loves to annoy her sometimes but she doesn't take it to heart if it something serious like. Can't you leave me alone for once? Something like that. Sonic just sighed "Listen Amy, can't you take a break from chasing me for once? NOT that im saying it in a bad way. But can you do something else for a change?"

Amy looked slightly confused (_is he serious? But…I love chasing him, it would be nice to do something else for a change but what can I do?_) Thought Amy "Well…you're gonna have to give me some choices since I don't know?"

"Why don't you visit Rouge or something? You and her have been really close,"

"Okay…I'll see you later!" smiled Amy has she waved Sonic good-bye as she ran to Rouge's house. Sonic sighed in relief

"YES…SHE'S GONE!" he cheered as he was doing a little dance then he ran down the park and all what was left was a blue streak.

/

Rouge was just in the bathroom freshening up. Since what happened to her last night will haunt her for the rest of her life. She looked at her refection in the mirror and all she saw was fear and sadness. Why her out of all people? Why did she leave Amy's so late? Her lower abdomen was still sore and stinging in pain. She can't tell anyone what happened; they might think that she's a slut or a whore. Knowing Amy, she might spread the word, Cream will maybe tell her mother, Blaze will go crazy and might burn something, Shadow will go and find the idiot who raped her, Sonic won't stop till the rapist has been found, Tails will tell the police and Silver won't know what 'raped' means since he came from the future. But she can't tell Knuckles since…he might not believe her.

"I can't tell anyone," she said as she placed her hands on the edge of her sink "Everyone will go mad, Amy might spread the word and everyone will try and find the idiot who raped me,"

Rouge sighed and tears started to fall down her tear stained cheeks "Wh-why me?"

**Aww Rouge is losing it :'( and the others don't know about it…yet, but they will in a few chapters, now I have a question…should I make Rouge pregnant or not? It might make a good twist into the story and her rapist will appear in some chapters when he runs into Sonic and the others at some point. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS! ^-^ XXXX**


	2. Not Coming Out

**Next chapter is here, now I had a comment that a Silvaze son raped Rouge but…Silver and Blaze are still virgins so, they have never had sex…yet so no, that guy isn't a Silvaze son. Now in this chapter Amy goes to Rouge's place. Enjoy**

Amy ran down the street to get to Rouge's home, it's in the middle of Station Square. While Amy was near Rouge's she ran into Blaze and Silver "Hey guys!"

They turned and saw Amy "Hey Amy!" Blaze said "Where you off to?"

"Just gonna visit Rouge…wanna come?"

Silver on the other hand, didn't want to since he wanted to spend some time with Blaze. Since it's been a while since he last saw her, the last time they spent together was in London at the London Olympic games 2012 "Umm…we're kind of busy,"

Blaze didn't get what he was talking about "What? Silver what are you talking about?"

Amy started to grin at Silver and pointed at him "You just wanna spend time with Blaze don't you?"

Silver and Blaze just blushed at Amy's words "We-well, not really. It's just been a while when we last hung out,"

"Like I believe that," grinned Amy then she realised what she was doing "So you don't wanna come to Rouge's place with me?"

Blaze looked at Amy straight in the eye and said "Of course, since we aren't doing ANYTHING right now," as she glared slightly at Silver and he put up his hands for defence.

"Awwwww," groaned Silver "Do I have to g-"

"YES!" yelled Amy and Blaze as they both dragged him by the arms, Silver was _pretending_ to cry which was whining and weeping as he was forced to go with the girls to see Rouge.

/

Rouge didn't know what to think, a purple and silver like hedgehog raped her while she was defenceless. But she could have sworn that he looked like a Silver and Blaze son or something but he didn't have Silver's 5 quills on his forehead or his 2 long quills at the back. She shook her head but then a knock on the front door snapped her out from her thoughts

"Rouge!" yelled Blaze "do you wanna come out for lunch with me, Amy and Silver?!"

Rouge started to stutter, lunch does sound nice with her friends but she doesn't wanna go outside "Umm, no thanks. I'm kind of busy,"

"Doing what?" said Silver as he kept banging on the door like an idiot. Blaze rolled her eyes at Silver as she pulled his hand away from the door.

Rouge needed to think fast then she hand an idea "I'm…cleaning my house so it's nice and clean," she lied.

"You can do it lat-"

"NO!" she yelled "I'M NOT COMING OUT SINCE I'M…CLEANING…MY…HOUSE, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Rouge then heard her friend's footsteps leave the front door, she started to hug her knees on her royal purple sofa, her large bat ears flatten and tears started to sting her eyes slightly. She didn't mean to yell, she just doesn't wanna go outside yet until thinks are clearing up in her head. Heck! It would take her years to let it go but how can she? Since that has happened to her how will she face the world?

/

"I can't believe she yelled at us like that!" Silver said as he and the girls were walking away from Rouge's house "She's never like that is she?"

Blaze shrugged and closed her eyes at the same time "Well, not all the time. And who would clean a house on a sunny day like this?"

"I don't know, something must be bothering her. I mean the way she stuttered her words out and the way she yelled about not coming out," Amy said as she was walking with Silver and Blaze. Blaze and Silver looked at Amy and agreed.

"What are we gonna do then?" asked Silver "She can't stay in her home all her life…What if she turns claustrophobic?"

Silver did have a good point, Rouge could turn into a claustrophobic if she doesn't go outside "You have a point Silver," Blaze said as her rich golden eyes looked his way as he blushed at her comment "If she does, she'll be scared to go outside and it would look like that the world will become her enemy,"

Amy nodded at that "But we have to get her outside somehow? She can't be stuck inside all her life, it's not healthy,"

/

Rouge looked around her room, but she was right. It did need abit of cleaning…so she told Amy, Blaze and Silver HALF a lie. She sighed as she rose from her seat to get her cleaning stuff out from the kitchen. She pulled out her vacuum, plugged it in a plug socket and pressed the button and the vacuum came to life. She started to clean her white creamy carpet trying to get rid of the dirt and dust from it.

**2 hours later**

Rouge put away everything since she cleaned HER whole house, including the ceiling since she can fly and clean it up. She was proud of her work and it did kind of took her mind off things for a while. She decide to take a nap on the couch to catch up with abit of sleep, she closed her eyes and fell asleep…didn't know an unknown figure was watching her from across the street.

**Hmm thinks are starting to heat up, Silver did make a good point…GOOD JOB SILVER! XD, now Amy, Blaze and Silver are getting abit suspicious. Rouge wont leave the house…yet but she will in time, but the only time she would leave the house for food shopping, clothe shopping and paying bills. Who was that unknown figure across the street? Only I know and you guys can guess in your reviews :). Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS! ^-^ XXXX **


	3. Mephiles Knows

**Hmm, who was that figure across the street from Rouge's home I wonder? But you guys will know in this chapter :). Enjoy. Sorry for not updating any other of my stories, College is keeping me busy and im all loved up with my boyfriend :D**

The sun is starting to set on Station Square; Rouge is still fast asleep on the sofa. She kept twitching in her sleep but she soon ignored it since she's a light sleeper. Just across her street was the unknown figure who had black fur with grey high-lights on top, with grey hover shoes and light spooky green eyes. This is Mephiles. Does he know something about Rouge's attack? As much she defeated him with Omega and Shadow a few years back when he _killed_ Sonic. He didn't care if any cars were heading his way while he crossed the road, he used this purple-blackish like ball to stop time so the cars wouldn't hit him. "Pathetic," he muttered to himself "Cars are useless piece of junk!"

He didn't even bothered to knock on Rouge's door, he just blasted the door down with his power and Rouge jumped up in fright, she flew into the corner. Her eyes widen when she saw Mephiles. "Mephiles? What are you doing here?"

Mephiles walked in slowly in a…freaky sort of way with his head looking at the floor "That's not a nice welcome," he muttered as he looked up slowly "Rouge the Bat, did you REALLY think that Shadow could defeat me?"

Rouge flew back down safely but was still in shock that Mephiles has returned. Shouldn't he at least be dead when Sonic, Shadow and Silver defeat him when he was Solaris? "Why are you here?" she muttered as she gave him a firm look

Mephiles gave an evil laugh "I knew about your attack from that hedgehog," he moved closer to Rouge and she backed away

"WHAT!?" she yelled "ARE YOU A PERVERT OR SOMETHING!?"

"No, im not a sex freak!" he said "But that attack of yours was no accident,"

Rouge looked slightly confused at what Mephiles said. No accident? What in the world is he talking about? She started to freak out "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Mephiles used his hands to make a purple-blackish ball "I'll show you," he departed his hands so the ball could cover both him and Rouge, then…they disappeared

/

Mephiles and Rouge came to this temple of…Dusty Deseret; this was where Shadow was at the final showdown against Mephiles. Rouge looked slightly confused about why she is here with Mephiles? "Umm, why are we here?" Rouge asked

Mephiles just chuckled "That purple/silver hedgehog was here, he was well hidden in the shadows,"

Rouge was still a bit clueless about what he was talking about "Wha-what? What was he doing here?"

"Like I said, he was well hidden while Shadow was fighting me," Mephiles responded, he pointed to where he spotted him "I don't know how he got here that day. But I could have sworn that he was looking at you with lust in his eyes and it was completely dirty looks,"

Rouge felt a bit sick, that hedgehog was looking at her while helping Shadow and Omega. Mephiles had nothing else to explain but used his power to transport him and Rouge back to her home.

/

Rouge was back in her living room while Mephiles was leaning against her door way "I maybe the bad guy Rouge, but I have a heart that beats…to help you get free from this horror, I'll find him and kill him!" he said, and then he left. Rouge was in pure shock what Mephiles said…he's gonna find that guy and kill him for what he did.

Rouge was still a bit sick in the stomach "But how can I tell the others?"

/

Back on Angel Island, the master emerald was still shining in a nice green colour. Knuckles who was resting at the alter…waiting for Rouge. She normally comes 3 times a week but she hasn't shown yet. It was starting to confuse him; Rouge normally comes round this time.

"Hmm, where in the name of hell is batgirl?" he wondered with a gruff "Why isn't she here yet?"

Then a purple/black light shone brightly, Knuckles cover his eyes from the light. The light went down the Mephiles stood right in front of him. Knuckles removed his hands and saw him standing there. He couldn't believe it! "MEPHILES!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Knuckles yelled, he got into a fighting stance "IF YOU WANT THE MASTER EMERALD YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THRO-"

Mephiles cut him off "Im not here for THAT piece of rock!"

Knuckles calmed down a bit, if Mephiles isn't here for the Master Emerald then, what does he want? "What do you want then?" Knuckles asked "I thought you died after Sonic, Shadow and Silver defeated you?"

"Don't worry about that, now have you heard sudden movement round here or anything?"

Knuckles looked slightly confused "Umm, no why?"

"Well, have you heard about Rouge's attack?"

Knuckles was caught off guard, Rouge was attacked! "WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" he yelled "WHAT KIND OF ATTACK WAS IT!?"

Mephiles turned away from Knuckles "It was…rape," then he vanished

Knuckles couldn't believe what he just heard, Rouge _his _Rouge…was raped. He fell to his knees and punched the ground with his fist and it made a small fissure. "How could this happen? If only I was in Station Square,"

Knuckles rose with small flames in his purple eyes. He ran to the end of Angel Island and started to glind. Rouge better be prepared for her visitor because…Knuckles needs some answers.

**Well…what did you guys think? Mephiles is gonna find the attacker, Knuckles is horrified about what happened with Rouge, but will she tell him about her attack…she better! Even though Knuckles doesn't show it but he has a heart of gold and deeply cares for her. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^^ XXXX**


End file.
